kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Xanthos
There's never been anything like it designed by either side That's exactly what I like to hear '-General Razmon and Malis Opranion' Xanthos is a powerful war-machine designed by the Terran Dominion. It was only ever used once by the Terran Dominion in an attempt by rebels to destroy the Shipyards and cripple The Dominion. The entire mechanical structure was purchased by Malis Opranion and repaired to working order. It is single-handedly the strongest non-magical weapon known in the universe currently. Description and Weaponry The Xanthos is a gigantic war machine standing nearly 2,000 feet tall. It is actively retrofitted for space combat, and kept intact and afloat using a series of powerful electromagnetic systems, over two million of which are used to keep it from collapsing in on itself. It is capable of carrying around 50,000 personnel. The Xanthos is fitted with hundreds of ventilation shafts, dozens of powerful floodlights, and hundreds of cameras. The overall physical design of the Xanthos uses similar concepts used in the previous designs of The Odin. It is effectively designed to be a powerful artillery weapon rather than a mobile fortress. The large cannons attached to its sides are directly used in combat. The right cannon is a powerful flamethrower utilizing a stored oxygen tank and napalm which mix and are ignited by a series of chemicals. If the Xanthos is on an oxygen-rich planet, the oxygen tank is often not used and a series of powerful fans help create the air flow. The left cannon is a powerful rail-gun that can manually be adjusted to fire projectiles between 6 in in diameter to as large as 15 ft in diameter. The rail-gun fires the projectiles upwards of 600+ mph, often enough to entirely burst the sound barrier. Projectiles are loaded across an adjustable and durable track which uses significantly more magnets to propel the projectile at the target. The speed of the projectiles in space often has them appear as comets, and can strike a hole through nearly any ship depending on the target and the makeup of the projectile. The machine also has a chest-mounted laser called the Vulcan Blaster. Similar to the concept of an Eraser, it effectively works on utilizing dark matter to effectively collapse the area targeted into a singularity by increasing the dark matter present until the target effectively becomes a black hole with a near instantly infinite mass. The ship also contains a bomber wing which can fire thousands of projectile attack ships armed with explosives which can either be launched or air-dropped. The ships are automated, and no personnel ever pilots them. The ship also contains an on-board nuclear missile launcher. The system is used to disrupt and destroy large clustered targets. The Xanthos houses around twenty of these missiles at any given time, and they can cause devastating damage, up to and including cause the immediate cessation of life in a given area alongside extensive radiation damage to the area which will be mixed with iron-bane particles to produce an unlivable space for decades. The Ship uses the same nullifier iron-bane particles used in Timothy's limiter coat, making it immune internally and externally to magical attacks. This makes the Xanthos nearly unstoppable in combat with mages or anyone dependent on magic or magically summoned allies. The ship is primarily made of a Steel Alloy, combining various metals including chromium and tungsten, and mixed with neo-steel platings. The outer-hull of the Xanthos is designed to take direct missile fire without significantly denting. While extensive firepower would eventually put a hole in it, the firepower needed must be on par or exceeding something such as The Odin. Even a typical Subjugation ship, if not in sets of three or more, may be unable to stop it. History The Defenders of Manhttps://starcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Xanthos#History The Xanthos was designed at the Cerros Shipyards, and its construction was kept secret from all but the highest ranking Terran Dominion personnel. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, it was seized as a desperate last ditch effort by the Defenders of Man and their leader, the traitor Dominion general Carolina Davis, to harm the rule of Emperor Valerian Mengsk. Davis sought to use the Xanthos to destroy the Gorgon-class battle-cruisers in dry-dock in the shipyards, thus eliminating Valerian's ability to control the Dominion with his fleets. However, the Xanthos was met with resistance through the Dominion forces of Admiral Matt Horner and Agent Nova Terra with her Covert Ops Crew. The Dominion was able to push back the Xanthos before it could do too much damage, and assault it as it was being repaired. As a last ditch effort, Davis activated the Xanthos's secret transformation mode, but it was not enough, and the Xanthos was defeated. Nova then infiltrated the Xanthos's wreckage and assassinated General Davis. Subjugation Upon its destruction, the machine was partially deconstructed until Subjugation purchased most of its machinery. The purchase was made by Malis himself in a secret transaction that was done using his own assets. Subjugation resources were used to rebuild it, all done without Monolith's knowledge Eventually, when Ieolon Silean, Misha, Tyler Brando, Daruk, and Touma Kamijou were hunting for Colette and Atlas, they discovered Malis escaping to a nearby planet where the Xanthos had been moved. Prepped and ready to fire, the group managed to get inside as it was lifted into space for combat/ While the group would eventually fight their way towards the cockpit, they'd be stopped by Timothy, and eventually threatened off the ship by Malis who stated he intended to use the Xanthos against Subjugation. Category:Subjugation Category:Monolith Category:Technology